Love's Kisses
by aliceistiny
Summary: A companion to A Mother's Kiss. Scorpius is up late one night and sneaks down into the kitchen for a snack, only to stumble upon an intimate moment between his father and stepmother. Dramione fluff mostly.


**So I've decided to write a small companion piece to my one-shot **_**A Mother's Kiss.**_

**SUMMARY: Scorpius Malfoy, now age eleven, stumbles upon an intimate scene between his father and step-mother, Hermione, two nights before he leaves for Hogwarts.**

**DISCLAIMER: All rights go to the queen, JK Rowling. I do not, nor will I ever, own the rights to the Harry Potter franchise.**

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy glanced at the clock once more. _10:30 PM. _The eleven year old sighed deeply before sitting up in his bed and glancing around his dimly lit room. His room looked incredibly larger to him now than it had ever looked before, now that all his things were packed. After tomorrow, he would be leaving for his First Year at Hogwarts, the place his mother, father, _and_ step-mother had attended school. The young boy gave another long sigh at the thought of his stepmother: war heroine and Brightest Witch of Her Age, Hermione Granger-Malfoy.

The tensions between them had long dissipated and they now had a healthy relationship. After the kiss incident, Scorpius had opened up to Hermione drastically. He quickly started to confide his secrets—usually the ones that involved him scraping himself out in the garden or his blooming crush on Lily Potter—in her, even going as far as having her secrets confided in him in return. He prided himself greatly on being a good secret keeper from his father, especially when he and Hermione were able to share secret smiles across the dinner table.

Speaking of the dinner table made the young Malfoy's stomach rumble with a craving for a midnight snack, preferably a left over cookie from dessert. Scorpius rolled out of bed swiftly, donning his slippers and slipping out of his room towards the kitchens. The closer he approached to the kitchens, a small clattering noise had reached his ears and he edged towards the doorway to peek into the room.

His grey eyes caught sight of Hermione and his father chatting quietly between themselves. His stepmother was settled in his father's lap, his arms wrapped securely around her waist. The two were clad in his father's clothing, him in his pants and her in his dress shirt from that day. His father leaned up to whisper something in her ear and placed a chaste kiss on her shoulder, causing Hermione to blush and grin. Scorpius watched curiously, he rarely ever saw them being so intimate with each other.

Hermione leaned down to whisper to his father in reply when the oven bell rang, startling everyone. She made a quick move to get up but his father held fast to her waist, forcing her to laugh and wrestle out of his embrace.

"Draco!" she laughed, wiggling and pulling at his arms. "The oven!"

His father, biting his lip to keep from laughing, tightened his hold on the witch and pulled her further into his embrace. The older man went as far as to start tickling Hermione, which made her erupt into shrieks and giggles.

"Draco," she gasped, running out of air from laughing so hard. "Please, Draco, the oven…"

Draco sighed and reluctantly let go of his wife, but not before sealing her lips in a kiss. Scorpius watched wide eyes at his father's affections and even wider eyes when Hermione melted in the kiss, inwardly gagging at the display. As soon as the kiss had been initiated, it was over and Hermione had skipped towards the oven to turn it off and open its door.

The sweet aroma of cake filled the room, causing both Malfoy men to groan to themselves. Scorpius slammed his hands over his mouth, praying that his parents hadn't heard the sound. They didn't. Hermione slammed the oven shut after pulling the dessert out with oven mitts. Unknown to her, his father had decided to sneak up behind her and slip his arms around her waist.

Startled, Hermione dropped the cake in alarm, the burning pan falling on the top of her foot. Draco and Hermione jumped back instantly and Hermione hissed at the red burn on her foot, taking to sitting on the ground.

"Sodding hell, Malfoy!" she cried, biting her lip to keep from crying.

"Merlin, 'Mione, I'm so sorry," he apologized, picking her up and setting her on the edge of the counter.

Her dainty fingers ghosted over her burn and Draco rushed to the freezer for ice.

"It really hurts," she admitted.

The guilt on his father's face was evident as he knelt in front of Hermione and tenderly placed the ice on her burn. "I'm so sorry, love," he said dejectedly, not meeting her eyes.

"Hey," she called softly to him. His father didn't respond. "Draco Lucius, you look at me this instant."

The patriarch of the Malfoy house looked up at his wife, grey eyes a shade darker from his guilt. It was a secret Hermione had told Scorpius when he asked how she always knew what was wrong with him or his father: _"You and your father's eyes carry all of the emotion you two feel, even if the rest of your bodies are trying to be strong." _Hermione ran her hand softly through his father's blond locks and smiled at him, to which his father returned with a soft smile of his own.

"All better?" he asked, planting a kiss on top of her burn. Hermione nodded in assurance before releasing a sad sigh and shaking her head. "What's wrong?"

Hermione nodded her head towards the crumbled cake on the ground. "Scorpius' cake, it's ruined."

"It's okay," Scorpius called from his spot in the doorway of the kitchen, finally making his presence known.

The adults turned to look at their son. Draco helped Hermione down from the counter before he knelt before his son.

"Scorp', what are you doing up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep and I wanted a snack." Scorpius looked over his father's shoulders at Hermione. "Is your foot okay, 'Mione?"

Hermione nodded and sat herself at the seat nearest to her stepson, urging him to come towards her. He approached her without question, taking her offered hand in his own.

"Is there anything you need?"

She pretended to think for a minute while Draco watched the scene between mother and stepson. He had been quite giddy when the stubborn boy had finally begun to open up to the witch, and he inwardly grinned as he watched the scene unfold before him.

"I think it needs a magic kiss, Scorpius. Will you give me one?"

Scorpius' face scrunched up. "You want me to kiss your foot?"

Hermione giggled. "A kiss on the cheek will suffice."

The young boy sighed in relief and he thanked Hermione for sparing him, before he leaned over and kissed her cheek softly. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into her embrace, which he happily returned. Draco approached the two, a plate of cookies in hand for them all to share. Scorpius grinned at his father and reached to grab some but Hermione gently took hold of his wrist before he could grasp one.

"_One_ cookie, Scorpius," she warned before letting him go.

He rolled his eyes and took one, showing his father and Hermione the cookie before he sat himself at the table. His father took a seat between them and the family spent the rest of the night in undisturbed silence.

* * *

**Huh, well, that was longer than expected. I originally didn't expect to bring Scorpius into the kitchen with them but oh well. Hope you all liked it! Leave reviews and love.**

**-alice**


End file.
